barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Jakers: The Movie!
Barney in Jakers: The Movie! '''is also known as The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie 2, the newest movie ever, of the Parody of "Scooby-Doo meets the Boo Brothers and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie". Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Nick Minor (Alex Davis) * Alicia T. Abel (Kaitlyn Maher) * Chelli/Lyle (Joey Mazzarino) * Bag/Argyle McSock (Rickey Boyd) * Josie (Clare Sera) * Molly (Selena Nelson) * Dolores (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Sharon (Ashley Olsen) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Andrew (Robert Lundquist) * Chloe (Ashley Jones) * Jessica (Jamie Ryan) * Bernard the Crossing Guard (Cullen Douglas) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Tina and Luci's Mom (Sonya Resendez) * Tina and Luci's Dad (Gene Wilder) * Jason and Derek's Mom (Phyllis Cicero) * Jason and Derek's Dad (Lovell Stanton) * Anna Minor (Hannah Stanley/Jennifer Brie Johnson) Animal Cast * Piggley Winks (Maile Flanagan) * Dannan O'Mallard (Tara Strong) * Ferny Toro (Russi Taylor) Songs # Barney and the Backyard Gang theme Song (Instrumental) (Farm Version) # If You’re Happy and your Know It # Hey, Hey, The Gangs All Here # Explore # Hello, Hello, Hello # Everyone Is Special # Imagination # Bumpin Up and Down # Down On the Farm # Skip to My Lou # Vegetable Soup (from: Shiver Me Timbers) # Turkey in the Straw # Old McDonald had a Farm # I Love You Soundtrack * Ballroom Dance Music Video * Who Let the Dogs Out (Barney Movie Version) * Men with the Hex (Short Version) * Little Dressmakers / The Work Song / Scavenger Hunt / A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes / The Dress / My Beads / Escape to the Garden (Barney Movie Version) Segements * '''Troubles the Cat: Happy Campers * William's Wish Wellingtons: Sir William * Slim Pig: Sheepdog * Big Bag Beat: The Three Little Pigs Blues * Koki: A Tale of Two Turtles * The Little Wiggles: Speaking Languages * Tobias Totz and his Lion: The Opera Singer * Samuel & Nina: The Talent Show Trivia * The Barney voice from "Rock with Barney" is used. * The Barney costume from "Barney In Concert" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". * Shawn wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". * Tosha wears the same and hairstyle from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * Michael wears the same clothes from "The Backyard Show". * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Backyard Show". * Jason wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". * Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Talent Show". * Stephen wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while David wore in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". * Nick Minor wears the same clothes while Jeff wore in "Barney's Beach Party". * Alicia T. Abel wears a pink and magenta striped long-sleeved t shirt, tan pants, and white sneakers. * Dolores wears the same clothes and long Hair from "It Takes Two". * Sharon wears the same clothes and long Hair from "It Takes Two". * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Derek wears the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes from "A Day at the Beach". * Jeffrey wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing Along". * Andrew wears the same navy blue jean vest behind the shirt and pants. * Chloe wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Key, Key, Where Can You Be". * Jessica wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Kim wore in "How Does Your Garden Grow?". Quotes Quote 1: * (after the song, "Explore", Carlos was looking for Barney) * Sean Abel: How are we going to be at the same time Carlos? * Carlos: Well, I was looking for Barney The Dinosaur, In Your House Sean Abel, He was a good day and a long long time ago but um, It’s not going to belong in this world! * Sean Abel: Oh, I See, But, Barney is A Dinosaur in the Garage Downstairs, Is the same time as we can do it, Now Come with me Down Stairs Guys. * (Sean Abel and the 18 kids are coming down here, to find barney) * Min: '''Barney Where are You? * (Sean abel founds barney) * '''Sean Abel: '''Oh Michael, Amy Look what I found! * '''Michael: Barney the Dinosaur, How did he get here? * Sean Abel: I'm going to put him right Up so he can do it the first time. * Carlos: I never heard anything like that before! * Jeffrey: What is it mean Carlos? * Carlos: '''Well, You Know What? * '''Shawn: What. * Carlos: There's Never Been a Better was a time for me and my life could be more expensively than the other people who have been to say. * Dolores: Yeah, We Even Come Trues! * Sharon: '''We all Close our eyes and wish real hard, Intrusting. * (the magic sparkles appear on the Barney doll, exploded they’re opening their eyes Sean Abel sees Barney, fade Luci Sees Barneytoo, fade Amanda and Alyssa sees Barney too, the song starts for "Hello, Hello, Hello") (barney comes to life) Quote 2: * (after the song, "Hello, Hello, Hello", Sean Abel come Hug Barney) * '''Sean Abel: '''Hello, Barney! * (Sean Abel and Helen And Michael and Amy hugged Barney) * '''Barney: '''Hi Sean, Good to See You, How is my Little Friend Tina? * '''Tina: Fine * Barney: Can You Come Over Here and Give me a big hug (Tina Hugged Him) (Chuckles) I Miss You, Now What are you Guys doing Here? * Chelli: We weren’t just Didn't realize how Easy, Molly Sure was Looking for A Key! * Min: We Have a Problem to Tell. * Barney: Well, What Could You Do Best, Can You Play?, Can You Shake?, or Tell Stories?, or Go out an Explore? * Stephen: Come On, Let's Go Out an Explore. * Barney: '''Yay!!!! * '''Molly: Wait Up Guys. * Sean Abel: Look Pal, Just What's Going On Around Here, Let's not Do Anything, Right?, Let's Go an Explore. * Barney: you're with us Sean Abel, Me And the Gang Could Make a Big Circle, Hold Hands and Close Your Eyes, Now Wish Real Hard and Repeat after Me, The Farm is about to begin, The Farm is about to begin. * All: The Farm is about to begin, The Farm is about to begin, The Farm is about to begin, The Farm is about to begin, The Farm is about to begin. * Barney: Shimbaree Shimbarah, Shimbaree Shimbarah. * (meanwhile, Barney and the Backyard Gang Kids, With Sean Abel in a Barnyard) Quote 3: * Bernard: '''Uh Uh Uh. (blows the whistle) hold it, no one gets past, Bernard the crossing guard without the trouble scope, you need a trouble scope, if you're headed this way, yes oh okay he's got one oh and and she's got one look, wait you don't have a trouble scope you need the trouble scope, what's that?, oh you're pretending you have a trouble scope but not like this oh yes I see now, well why didn't you say so before, come on troubles the cat is right this way! Quote 4: * '''Sean Abel: '''and That Goes for you Nerds Too, Like Hitting the Road! * '''Dannan O'Mallard: What?, But We Haven't Caught Your Farm Animals Yet. * Sean Abel: '''That's the Trouble! * '''Chelli: '''Yeah, All You Do is Mess Around! * '''Sean Abel: '''So Just Go Back Where are you trying to do it Came from Here! * '''Piggley Winks: '''But, We Can't Do That Pal. * '''Ferny Toro: '''No We Can't I Tell You. * '''Dannan O'Mallard: Never. * Sean Abel: '''Oh No?, Why Not?! * '''Ferny Toro: '''Well, You See Guys, The Truth is (sobbing) We are often Animals. * '''Barney & Kids: Orphans? Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Home Video First Generation